


February 8, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I guess we'll eat a snack later,'' Supergirl muttered.





	February 8, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''I guess we'll eat a snack later,'' Supergirl muttered before she and Amos attempted to protect a general store owner from a hungry creature in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
